narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Orochimaru
|Zdjęcie=Orochimaru części I-II.png;Części I-II Orochimaru Epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=大蛇丸 |Rōmaji=Orochimaru |Polski=Modest Ruciński~Pierwotna forma, Brygida Turowska-Szymczak~Shiore, Anna Gajewska~Ciało kobiety |Japoński=Kujira~Pierwotna forma, Yuriko Yamaguchi~Shiore, Mayumi Yamaguchi~Dziecko, Sachiko Kojima~Ciało kobiety, Masahiko Tanaka~Czwarty Kazekage |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=27 Października |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=50-51 |Wiek część 2=54 |Wzrost część 1=179,4 cm |Wzrost część 2=172 cm |Waga część 1=63,9 kg |Waga część 2=57,3 kg |Ranga część 1=ANBU |Klasyfikacja=Poszukiwany ninja, Ranga S, Sannin |Zajęcie=Założyciel i lider Otogakure, Naukowiec |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Drewna , Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Kekkei Genkai Klanu Jūgo, Kekkei Genkai Sakona i Ukona, Shikotsumyaku, Uwolnienie Drewna |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Rejestracja Ninja=002300 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=6 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Korzeń, Akatsuki, Otogakure, Jaskinia Ryūchi |Drużyna=Drużyna Hiruzena, Drużyna Orochimaru, Drużyna Dosu |Partner=Sasori, Kabuto Yakushi |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=45 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=27 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Prawdziwa historia Sasuke: Księga świtu |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest jednym z legendarnych Sanninów z Konohagakure. Z życiową ambicją poznania wszystkich sekretów świata, Orochimaru poszukuje sposobu na nieśmiertelność, by móc przeżyć na tyle długo, dopóki nie zrealizuje swojego celu. Po byciu przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku w wykonywaniu nieetycznych eksperymentów na mieszkańcach wioski pragnąc w ten sposób zdobyć nieśmiertelność, Orochimaru zbiegł z Konohy, zamiast porzucić swoje ambicje, przez wiele lat próbując zniszczyć wioskę w ramach zemsty, jednocześnie ukazując światu czego się nauczył. Po kilku pozornych zgonach, będące wynikiem jego pościgiem z marzeniami, Orochimaru zrozumiał, że jego podejście jest uszkadzane przez Kabuto Yakushiego, jego byłego wspólnika, co sprawiło, że rozpoczął monitorować wybory i czyny swojego byłego ucznia, Sasuke Uchihy. Przeszłość thumb|left|Orochimaru jako dziecko.Orochimaru był niegdyś sierotą, który później został uczniem Hiruzena Sarutobi wraz z Jiraiyą i Tsunade. W porównaniu z bardziej luzackim Jiraiyą, Orochimaru wyróżniał się jako geniusz — jego zdolności, wiedza i determinacja były uważane przez Hiruzena za wyjątkowy talent, pojawiający się tylko raz na pokolenie. Według Tsunade, Orochimaru posiadał wynaturzoną osobowość nawet jako dziecko. Jego sadystyczne usposobienie było prawdopodobnie związane ze śmiercią jego rodziców. Jakiś czas po ich utracie, Orochimaru znalazł białego węża w pobliżu grobu swoich rodziców, co Hiruzen wytłumaczył, że reprezentuje to powodzenie i odrodzenie, co zainspirowało Orochimaru do nauki kinjutsu i nauczenia się wszystkich technik. Jiraiya teoretyzował, że Orochimaru podążył tą ścieżką, aby zapomnieć o bolesnych wspomnieniach.thumb|left|Orochimaru i jego drużyna zostają okrzyknięci "Sanninami" przez Hanzō.|152x152px W czasie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Orochimaru pomagał Jiraiyi i Tsunade w walce z Hanzō, który nadał im tytuł z Konohy w zamian za przeżycie walki z nim podczas, gdy reszta ich grupy została z łatwością wymordowana w jej trakcie. W drodze powrotnej do Konohy, napotkali trzy sieroty z Amegakure, przy czym Orochimaru zaproponował litościwe zabicie dzieci, zanim Jiraiya zdecydował się je trenować. W anime, Orochimaru zaplanował ostatni znany atak Ośmioogoniastego w Kumogakure poprzez przeniknięcie do wioski jako ninja z Kumo i udając doktora Blue B, by wykiwać go do wzięcia specjalnych pigułek wywołujących genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu na wydobycie z niego ogoniastej bestii. Po tym ataku, Orochimaru uzyskał kilka rogów Ośmioogoniastego oraz DNA Blue B. Jakiś czas po rozwiązaniu Drużyny Hiruzena, Orochimaru został członkiem ANBU i dołączył do Korzenia, aby pracować pod bezpośrednią komendą Danzō Shimury, zostając w tym samym czasie także mentorem Anko Mitarashi. W tym okresie, Orochimaru poznał Kabuto Yakushiego i w akompaniamencie z Danzō, zmusił opiekunkę chłopca, Nonō, do misji. Podczas, gdy ambicje Orochimaru obejmowały także zostanie Czwartym Hokage, zamierzał użyć tego tytułu dla swojego własnego programu. Choć Hiruzen widział w swoim byłym uczniu potencjalne zło, jednocześnie miał nadzieje, że uda mu się zmienić Orochimaru, tuż zanim zaczął powoli rozumieć, że jest on już poza zasięgiem czyjejkolwiek pomocy. Kiedy Hiruzen mianował Minato Namikaze swoim następcą, Orochimaru nie widział już żadnego powodu pozostawania w Konohogakure i zaczął być mniej dyskretny ze swoimi akcjami. To doprowadziło go do eksperymentów na DNA Hashiramy Senju i sześćdziesięciorga dzieci, aby móc odtworzyć jego kekkei genkai, otrzymując również pomoc ze strony Danzō. Wierząc, że eksperyment zakończył się porażką, Orochimaru nie miał pojęcia, że jedno dziecko przeżyło i posiadło ów kekkei genkai. Później zajął się doskonaleniem procesu wstrzykiwania komórek Hashiramy do pokrytej w Sharinganach prawej ręki Shina Uchihy, którą przeszczepił Danzō. Orochimaru wykonywał różnorodne eksperymenty na swoich więźniach, z czego kilku z nich było shinobi z Konohy, których porwał. Użył ich jako swoich ludzkich świnek doświadczalnych, aby wymyślić technikę, która zagwarantowałaby mu nieśmiertelność, czego końcowym efektem było stworzenie techniki Fushi Tensei. Jakiś czas później, Orochimaru przebywał na obrzeżach Kirigakure, gdzie odnalazł Kimimaro, ostatniego ocalałego członka klanu Kaguya. Krótko po tym, głównie dzięki zasłudze Kimimaro, badania Orochimaru nad źródłem mocy Jūgo doprowadziły go do jaskini Ryūchi i udoskonalenia senjutsu.thumb|left|180px|Orochimaru atakuje Itachiego. Osobowość Zawsze chłodny, bezwzględny i zaślepiony wizją nieśmiertelności. Poszukujący siły, zemsty i możliwości wiecznego życia za wszelką cenę. Ciężko doświadczony będąc dzieckiem staje się on złym do szpiku kości kryminalistą w świecie shinobi. Pewne jest to, że jest on jedną z najbardziej wyrazistych i intrygujących postaci w Naruto, obok której nie można przejść obojętnie. Jest najczystszą personifikacją samego zła, która nie cofnie się przed niczym, by osiągnąć swój cel. Wygląd Pierwotnie Orochimaru pojawiał się jako białoskóry mężczyzna z długimi czarnymi włosami. Miał bursztynowe oczy i fioletowe oznaczenia wokół nich, co jest odniesieniem do jego wężowej natury. Mimo, iż wielokrotnie zmieniał organy, za każdym razem wracał do pierwotnej formy z wyjątkiem różnic wysokości. Zwykle nosi zwykłą szarą szatę i fioletowy pas grubości liny, związany wieloma węzłami na swoich plecach oraz niebieskie kolczyki. Orochimaru body.png|Wygląd Orochimaru przez większość serii. Orochimaru - Akatsuki.png|Orochimaru po dołączeniu do Akatsuki. OroGaiden.png|Orochimaru w Naruto Gaiden. Po niezliczonej ilości eksperymentów na swoim ciele, jego prawdziwą postacią stał się wielki, biały wąż, który składał się z ogromnej ilości małych węży. Jako wąż miał on twarz w łuskach, jak również wężowe: zęby, język, duże czarne oczy oraz szpiczasty podbródek. Umiejętności Bez wątpienia Orochimaru to jedna z najpotężniejszych postaci w całej serii. Dysponuje wieloma niebezpiecznymi technikami na poziomie Kage. Jedną z takich technik jest Yamata no Jutsu. Jego największą specjalnością jest regeneracja, której działanie mamy okazję zobaczyć podczas walki sannina z Naruto na Moście Nieba i Ziemi. Przez wiele osób w serii jego techniki są określane jako okropne i ohydne. Orochimaru zna ogromną masę technik, w tym techniki związane z mocą mędrca oraz zakazane techniki. Po za tym jest bardzo utalentowanym naukowcem, co może być dowodem wszczepienie i opanowanie komórek Hashiramy, oraz ma wielką wiedzę o genetyce, ninjutsu i innych rzeczach (np zakazanych technikach). Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Modyfikacje Ciała Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Kuchiyose no Jutsu Senjutsu Inteligencja Statystyki Część I Egzaminy na chūnina thumb|left|Orochimaru jako Shiore. thumb|Orochimaru zabija Czwartego Kazekage. Po wielu latach badań udaje mu się zakończyć technikę transmigracji duszy innego ciała, dzięki czemu Orochimaru może uniknąć śmierci spowodowanej starością. Porzuca on Anko i planuje atak na Konohę, by ją doszczętnie zniszczyć. By tego dokonać sprzymierza się z Sunagakure przed Egzaminami na Chūnina, które mają odbyć się w Konohagakure. Potajemnie wraz ze sługami morduje Kazekage i przyszywa się pod niego na czas trwania finałów. W eliminacjach pieczętuje Sasuke, uszkadza pieczęć Naruto i znika. Podczas finału egzaminów rozpoczyna atak, jego ninja z Otogakure atakują Konohę wraz z ninja Suny. Sam Orochimaru porywa Trzeciego Hokage i na szczycie dachu rozpoczyna z nim walkę. Do pomocy dzięki swej technice przywołania zmarłych w zamian za ciała swych geninów udaje mu się przyzwać I i II Hokage, którzy pozbawieni osobowości walczą z Sarutobim. Ten doprowadzony do ostateczności używa techniki pieczętującej ‒ Shiki Fūjin, przyzywając samego Shinigami (Boga Śmierci). Z braku chakry i podeszłego wieku udaje mu się zapieczętować jedynie ręce swego byłego ucznia oraz dusze I i II Hokage. Przypłaca to swym życiem. Orochimaru niezdolny odtąd do wykonania żadnej techniki ucieka przy pomocy Czwórki Dźwięku. Plan zniszczenia Konohy nie kończy się sukcesem, dodatkowo następstwa techniki Sarutobiego pozbawiają sannina swych technik powodując przy tym niewyobrażalny ból. thumb|left|Orochimaru i jego kobiecy „pojemnik”. Po ataku na Konohę Razem z Kabuto znajdują oni Tsunade, która jako mistrzyni w leczeniu jest w stanie uleczyć jego ręce. W zamian proponuje wskrzeszenia jej ukochanego oraz brata, którzy zginęli podczas wojen ninja. Ta ostatecznie nie zgadza się i dochodzi do walki między nią a Kabuto. Później z pomocą przychodzą jej Naruto Uzumaki, sparaliżowany Jiraiya i Shizune. Po długiej potyczce Orochimaru wraz ze swym sługą zmuszeni są do odwrotu. Wężowy sannin postanawia użyć techniki transmigracji na Sasuke, jednak musi czekać, aż Czwórka Dźwięku go sprowadzi do jego kryjówki. Nawet ostatnie poświęcenie Kimimaro nie przynosi skutku i nie udaje się sprowadzić młodego Uchihy na czas. Gdy limit obecnego ciała Orochimaru jest na wyczerpaniu Kabuto wybiera dla niego inne ciało przetrzymywanego w jego więzieniu shinobi. Sasuke w końcu przybywa do kryjówki Orochimaru rozpoczynając pod jego okiem 3-letni trening. Most Nieba i Ziemi Po tym okresie Orochimaru wraz z Kabuto udaje się na most Nieba i Ziemi, przygotowując zasadzkę na Sasoriego. Gdy okazuje się, że zamiast niego na most przybywa Yamato wraz z Naruto, Sakurą i Saiem, chakra Kyūbiego daje o sobie znać i pod wpływem złości Naruto aktywuje cztery ogony, atakując Orochimaru. Sannin po serii spektakularnych uników ucieka razem z Kabuto i Saiem, wykonującym swą tajną misję. Naruto wraz z resztą drużyny podąża za nimi aż do kryjówki, gdzie spotykają Sasuke. Orochimaru widząc skuteczność z jaką shinobi Konohy walczą z Akatsuki nie widzi sensu walki z nimi i znika razem z podopiecznymi. Polowanie na Itachiego thumb|left|Sasuke atakuje Orochimaru. Na skraju odrzucenia przez swoje obecne ciało, Orochimaru rozważa w jaki sposób najlepiej przejąć ciało Sasuke. Również, tylko w anime on i Kabuto wspominali wszystkie wydarzenia, które przedstawiały skazę Sasuke i to jak bardzo poprawił się od tego czasu. Zanim zdążył sformułować swój plan, Sasuke atakuje go, decydując, że Orochimaru był osobą niegodną, by posiąść ciało Uchiha i próbuje go zabić Ostrą Włócznią Chidori, ale tylko udaje mu się przebić ramię. Orochimaru następnie ujawnia swoje prawdziwe ciało, czyli dużego, białego węża wykonanego z wielu mniejszych węży, w celu wszczęcia procesu zamiany ciał. thumb|right|Sasuke pokonuje Orochimaru. Jednakże Sasuke przecina ogromne wężowe ciało Orochimaru, tylko by zrozumieć, że parująca krew zmienia się w truciznę, po czym Orochimaru udaje się rozpocząć proces zamiany ciał. Jednakże Sasuke zatrzymuje proces, tak jak to zrobił Itachi parę lat wcześniej, ale wykonał krok dalej przez odwrócenie procesu przeciwko Orochimaru, absorbując go w swoje własne ciało. Sasuke zdobywa część umiejętności Orochimaru, ale tym samym musi poświęcić część swojej chakry, by stłumić go. thumb|left|Orochimaru przebity przez Miecz Totsuka. Podczas swojej walki z Itachim, Sasuke wyczerpuje się chakra i Orochimaru był w stanie połączyć się z jego popisową Techniką Ośmiu Głów. Jest zdziwiony faktem, że nareszcie ma szansę zdobyć ciało Sasuke, ale zostaje natychmiastowo przebity przez Susanoo Itachiego. Na początku Orochimaru chwalił się, że jego przeciwnik będzie musiał zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko go zabić, ale nagle zaczyna zauważać, że coś jest nie tak, i że został przekłuty przez Miecz Totsuka, którego sam poszukiwał. Orochimaru zostaje wtedy natychmiastowo zapieczętowany przez Susanoo Itachiego, jak również usuwając Przeklętą Pieczęć z Sasuke. Mały, biały wąż uciekł przed Susanoo, ale zostaje później zabity przez czarne płomienie Amaterasu.Naruto rozdział 394, strona 3 W osobnym spotkaniu, Kabuto spotkał się z Naruto, i ujawnił, że połączył z sobą niektóre komórki Orochimaru pozostałe z jego ciała, chcąc prześcignąć swego dawnego pana, ale ten powoli zaczął go przejmować. Teraz Orochimaru stara się posiąść Kabuto, co z kolei spowodowało, że Kabuto zaczął bardziej przypominać Sannina. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru. Podążając za jego zwycięstwem nad Kabuto i ponownym spotkaniu z Suigetsu Hōzukim i Jūgo, Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru przez wyciągnięcie jego świadomości z przeklętej pieczęci Anko i połączeniu jej z częścią ciała Kabuto. Pomimo obawy Suigetsu, że Orochimaru może spróbować przejąć ciało Sasuke i wziąć udział w wojnie, by zniszczyć Konohę, Orochimaru deklaruje, że nie weźmie udziału w wojnie Tobiego jak również zwraca uwagę na fakt, że brakuje mu sił w próbie ukradnięcia ciała Sasuke. Jednakże zgadza się, by zabrać Sasuke do osoby, która wie wszystko, zauważając w nim zmianę. Po rozmowie ze wszyskimi hokage Orochimaru postanawia pomóc Sasuke i udaje się razem z nim aby zakończyć wojnę. Razem z Karin i Suigetsu wyleczył Tsunade, która zaakceptowała jego zmianę. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Imię "Orochi" oznacza dosłownie "wielkiego węża" (大蛇) podczas, gdy "maru" (丸) jest popularnym przyrostkiem w męskich imionach. ** Możliwe, że Orochimaru posiada nazwisko, gdyż oba imiona jego rodziców zostały zapisane na nagrobku dwoma znakami kanji. Jednakże, odczytanie ich jest niemożliwe ze względu na złą jakość znaków. * imię "Orochimaru" zostało zapożyczone z japońskiego mitu i literatury: ** Literatura — Imię Orochimaru wraz z tymi należącymi do Jiraiyi i Tsunade, pochodzą z "Legendy o Walecznym Jiraiyi" (児雷也豪傑物語, Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari). Orochimaru z tej legendy był oryginalnie uczniem Jiraiyi o imieniu Yashagorō, dopóki nie został zdemoralizowany przez magię węży i przybrał imię Orochimaru. ** Mit — Yamata-no-Orochi (八岐大蛇, Ośmio-rozgałęziony olbrzymi wąż), gigantyczny ośmioogoniasty i ośmiogłowy wąż zabity za pomocą Miecza Totsuka przez boga Susanoo-no-Mikoto, który odnalazł Miecz Kusanagi w jednym z jego ogonów. To odzwierciedla dokładnie jak Itachi Uchiha użył Miecza Totsuka, dzierżącego przez Susanoo, aby zapieczętować Orochimaru będąc w swojej formie Yamata i trzymając Miecz Kusanagi głęboko w sobie. * Według databooków: ** Jego hobby to tworzenie nowych technik. ** Chce walczyć z tymi, których techniki mogą zostać użyte w przyszłości. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Orochimaru są jajka podczas, gdy nie przepada za zimnymi potrawami. ** W czasach jego służby jako ninja Konohy, Orochimaru ukończył 1468 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 16 rangi D, 332 rangi C, 521 rangi B, 491 rangi A oraz 108 rangi S. ** Ulubionymi słowami Orochimaru są: i . * W czwartym databooku, kekkei genkai nie jest na liście specjalnych cech Orochimaru, pomimo tego, iż jego ciało gwarantuje mu Uwolnienie Drewna. * Dzieli grupę krwi ze swoimi byłymi kompanami z drużyny, Jiraiyą i Tsunade. * Po jego początkowym występie, już nigdy więcej nie miał na sobie ochraniacza z symbolem Otogakure. * W Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi, Orochimaru twierdził, że to Shinnō nauczył go wielu technik ninjutsu reinkarnacji. * Symbolizm powiązań Orochimaru z wężami może się wiązać z tym, w jak wielu krajach Wschodu i Zachodu wąż zrzucający swoją skórę jest uznawany za symbol nieśmiertelności odrodzenia. Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Mędrzec Kategoria:Sannin